


Gemlings!: Intro

by Opalite



Series: Gemlings! [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gem Egg Hell AU, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, gem egg au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalite/pseuds/Opalite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night and the reader is in for more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gemlings!: Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I tried making an interactive story based on the gem egg hell au
> 
> here’s the intro part. tell me what you think so far. feedback is appreciated. c:

It was night time, and it was late. The neighborhood was quiet, the nightlamps faintly illuminating the streets. You've just gotten home from a long day at your job having little time to yourself. You decided to get ready for bed, for what little time you had to sleep. Putting on your favorite pajamas, you crawl under the covers and do your best to fall asleep.

 

You were about to finally fall asleep, when the doorbell rings and you are pulled from your slumber. Shuffling in the sheets you attempt to ignore the sound. It rings again. A few moments later, it rings again. And again. And again. Each time you try tuning it out, before eventually removing the covers, and stepping out of your bedroom. Groggy and still tired, you manage to get to your front door while rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

 

At the door, you open it expecting to find someone who maybe got the wrong house, or wants to sell you something. Surprisingly, you find no one. You take a step out the door to check if you can't see anybody, only to trip into a covered basket sitting on your front porch. Kneeling down, you pick up a small letter enclosed with it. Curiosity gets the better of you and you pick up the basket, closing the door behind you.

 

Setting it down on the coffee table you plop onto the couch, and sigh heavily, mustering up enough motivation to open and read the letter. After peeling away and the creases, you unfold the letter, reading it aloud to yourself.

 

_" 'To whomever this may concern, Enclosed with this letter is an orb-like object that resembles some sort of geode or something. I have no use for this, but maybe you might figure out what to do with it.' "_

 

"A geode? What would I do with a geode?" You ask yourself, as if someone would be there to answer your question.

 

Sitting there for minutes on end, thinking of what to make of this whole situation, you eventually decided to see what this geode even looks like.

 

You put the basket in your lap and lift the cover.


End file.
